New School, New Semester, New Friends
by ap69
Summary: What happens when Ash Ketchum if forced to attend a new school and share a room with his brother over 1 little B? Let's just say he meets someone who sends his head spinning. PealShipping ContestShipping.  T for mild sexual and grown up themes
1. New School, New Semester, New Friends

New School, New Semester, New Friends

(Edited from original)

**Wee, another side project. And guess what, another one-shot! Ha-ha, okay. PearlShipping, ContestShipping. Ash's POV**

**Ash- 16**

**Dawn- 16**

**May- 17**

**Drew- 17**

It was my first day at this school after my other school was burned down. My mum just couldn't think of anything better than to send me to school with Drew, just brilliant.

"Okay and this is our room Ash" My brother Drew showed me after the brief dorm tour

I entered the room annoyed with my mum's decision to send me here, who wants to spend high school with their brother? There wasn't much I could do, once mum makes up her mind, there's no changing it. Punishment I get for getting a B in my exams I suppose.

The room was messy and cluttered with my brother's stuff. Socks and clothes were scattered all over the place, a few books and magazines were sprawled across the floor as though they had fallen from the desk and left t here. There was a small mini fridge in the corner which was the cleanest part of the room. It was difficult to step with his stuff scattered on the floor.

"Here's your bed" he said pointing at the bed with no covers, pillows or blankets on it, but a pile of laundry.

"Which one, the clothes or the bed?" I asked sarcastically

"It's slightly messy, but hey, its home now right?"

"Not by choice though" I replied grumpily as I dropped my stuff on the floor

"One thing I've learnt is to take what you get and live with it, okay?" He replied and began trying to clear stuff.

"Hey Drew" I heard a girl say, he turned around and immediately stood up straight dropping the clothes he was clearing up. I looked up from my thoughts and saw a brown haired girl, she had sapphire eyes and was wearing a red top.

"Hey May" Drew replied before leaning forward and kissing her for several long seconds. Rather passionately at that.

"Ahem" I said startling the two causing them both to blush "It's my first day here, could you two please not make out, I pissed enough as it is"

"No worries" May said cheerily "Wanna come for lunch with Drew and I, my sister will be there, she's in your year as well? She just started this semester as well"

"Could I jump of the clock tower first? It might be more bearable if I was in a coma" I said grumpily as the day went from bad to worse

"Good, you're coming in one piece then" She said unfazed by my comment

"Even if I had something to do what would you care? So I guess I'm going" I said as I followed the two out of the room

"Come on Grinch" Drew said as he followed me out of the room

This day was going from bad to worse and even worse than worse. I couldn't stand this school anymore. Stupid Mr. Rowan giving me a B, ruining my life. Unfortunately all I could do was swear and curse him in my head for now.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't even realize we'd reached the cafeteria. I looked up and saw a s that must have been May's sister. She had blue hair and was slightly shorter and less "mature" than her sister, but she had the same glittering sapphire eyes, face and body as May. She didn't speak or show any sign of wanting to be here, someone I could relate to I suppose, but then again, she didn't look like the type of person who you spoke to and lived.

"Well us two are off, you two get friendly" May giggled

"Use protection, I'm too young to be an uncle" I replied smugly, this earned me a hard thump on the back of my head from Drew.

"Bye now Mr. Jolly" He said sarcastically as he and May disappeared into the grounds hand in hand.

"Because this isn't awkward at all" May's sister said sourly "my sister, the only person I know hear, ditches me to go make out with her boy friend, and now I'm stuck here with some guy I don't even know, in a school which I've been forced to go to! Could my life get any better?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hello little miss sunshine, "some guy" is still here you know" I replied to her speech

"Sorry" She replied grumpily "It's just so annoying, first my mum forces me to come here leaving my school and my friends, and come here to school which I hate, and get forced to share a room with my sister"

"I feel you, I'm going through the exact same thing, over 1 little B in my exams" I replied

"Parents" she said

"Parents" I agreed

"Oh yeah what did you say your name was again?" She asked

"I didn't…" I replied

"Oh… though you did, I was too caught up in my thoughts, thought I might have missed something" She replied "Oh yeah, I'm Dawn by the way"

"Wish I could get lost in my thoughts, Ash by the way" I replied

"Nice to meet you Ash, I would be in a better mood if only my sister would stop acting for a moment and consider the fact that I have no idea where the hell anything is in this school, then I would be able to get back to my room" She said bitterly

"What do you mean she's acting?" I asked

"Yeah, she's acting; she's never this peppy or giggly. Usually she could be described as a Purple colour, strong, self dependent and courage's. Around Drew she's like a bright pink, I don't even need to explain, you can see what that is" Dawn explained the theory "As for me, I am green, Happy, grumpy when tired and caring"

"The way I see you know, you look more like a black" I said

"Nah, this is me when I'm pissed, and tired" She explained "what are you?"

"Definitely a pale blue, I don't even need to explain the characteristics do I" I said

_Shit she's hot_ I thought, I had only realised this after I saw her like this with her eyes finally sparkling again and the amazing smile was the icing on the cake.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked as we left the cafeteria

"Me? I was planning to explore the campus, why?" I replied curiously

"Oh, I was planning the same thing, wanna go together? You and my sister and kinda the only people I know here" She replied

"Sure why not? Always good to have company, the more the merrier as they say" I said as we both left the cafeteria

When I finally found my way back to my room after exploring the campus with Dawn, I found Drew already arrived back after his reunion with May.

"So Ash, made any friends?" Drew asked while preparing for bed

"Other than Dawn, nope" I replied

"Ah well, a friend's a friend" He said "I guess we should go to bed"

"Oh good, I can now see my bed" I replied sarcastically

"You're just lucky I'm not making you sleep on the floor, now shut up and go to bed" He said jokingly

"Okay then Mr. In Charge, I will go to bed, Good night" I said before getting into bed.

I couldn't sleep that night; I was caught up in my thoughts

_Crap, Dawn's so hot, with her blue eyes and that long blue hair; I want her so bad_I thought to myself _If I could get her then I would be the happiest man on campus, I can see why Drew would want to date May, she's seriously hot, but way out of my league. Dawn on the other hand, She's plenty good enough for me_

That night I had a dream. Dawn climbed up to my window barefoot wearing a white dress with her blue hair flowing behind her, she lay down in my bed and things started happening under the blanket. It was obviously a dream because there's no way she could have climbed three stories in to my room bare foot, but I knew this was a sign, a sign from god, a sign that I was supposed to get into Dawn's pants.

I looked forward to spending more time with the apple of my eye, however joining mid-semester meant that we had piles of work, so we didn't have much time regardless of the fact that we had all the same lessons and sat on the same table in each one.

"Mr Ketchum, get your head out of the clouds and answer the question" Mr Brandon said "If X+ 2X-5=10, what is X?"

"Uh..." was all I was able to think of _Shit, I hate Algebra_"Uh... 5" I guessed, it sounded more like a question

"Good, now listen" Mr Brandon said before continuing the math lecture

I was just lucky I guessed correctly, the amount of work meant late nights, and that means falling asleep in lesson.

"Hey Dawn" I greeted her after class

"Hey Ash" She greeted back

"I have a favour to ask" I said

"Go ahead" She said

"I think that I night need your help for algebra, I suck at it and you just seem to know everything about it" I said "Could you help?"

She giggled "Well if that's all, then how tonight after dinner, May and Drew are having their daily make out session then"

"Yeah, thanks, see you then" I said before heading off to my next class

"How do you do this?" I asked frustrated after an hour of being tutored by Dawn

"It's not that difficult, you just have to take x to the other side!" She replied clearly frustrated by my incompetence in algebra

"BUT HOW?"I replied frustrated myself

"Jesus Christ Ash, if I knew you needed this much help I wouldn't have agreed to help" Dawn said slightly frustrated "How did you answer that question today?"

"I guessed" I answered obviously "I was asleep in class, was up all night doing English essay which ruddy professor Birch forgot to collect"

"urgh, let's take a break, too much work trying to teach you algebra" Dawn said before lying on the bed

"Thank god" I said before heading to the mini fridge "Coke or sprite?" I asked Dawn

"Do you have cream soda?" She replied

"Sure" I replied and tossed her the can

I sighed and joined her on the bed. I had never been so physically close to Dawn, it was a good feeling. _Come on; grow a pair of balls, do it. Now_I lectured myself _It's now or never, do it before someone else does!_

"Hey Ash?" I heard Dawn ask

"Yes?" I replied, my heart pounding

"I only accepted my sister's lunch offer when I saw you" Dawn said "sounds kind of stupid, but it's true. I wouldn't have gone otherwise, it was just something about you"

My heart was pounding too hard for me to say anything, but all I could do was lean forward towards her, and found my lips and hers entwined for several long seconds of Joy. Until eventually, Mother Nature decided we needed oxygen.

_I could not believe I just did that, but I didn't care, she kissed back and that was all that mattered to me, she kissed me back_

"Wow" we said simultaneously

Then the next thing I knew, Dawn was on top of me and we were in a deep embrace for the rest of the night. When I woke up the next morning, I noticed Dawn was next to me, luckily though, she was fully dressed, meaning we didn't go past first base. It was good; we were going to take this slow. Things went on like this for the rest of the semester, at least once a week we would go to one of our rooms for a heavy make out session. We were together as boyfriend and girlfriend and that is all that matters to me.

**I have taken into account all previous comments and criticisms from my other stories and tried to fix them in here. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed. R&R.**


	2. Senior Year

**Ok, due to the high demand of what I had written to be a one-shot and my girlfriend nagging me, here is chapter two of New School, New Semester, New Friends. Old School, New Semester, Senior Year. This time, Dawn's POV**

Yes, after two months of summer vacation, I was finally returning to school. I know most kids are usually bummed about this, but not me, there's one person who I've been dying to meet all summer. Sure I'd spoken to him via Phone, messages and MSN, but seeing Ash in person was different. He had those caring brown eyes, those strong muscles, that cute hat and messy black hair which he seemed to be able to get away with.

_Damn, I really need to stop drooling over him; I'll see him today_I thought to myself

"Dawn, ready?" I heard my mum ask

"Yeah mum, be right down" I called back, before running down the stairs to see my mum waiting by the car "Ok mum, let's go"

This year was extra special, because for the first time me and Ash were alone, no May or Drew to get in our way, just Ash and I for the entire year. Was I worried? I have to admit I was little, but it was all ok. I was confident nothing would get between me and Ash this year

"Ok Dawn, we're here" My mum said snapping me out of my daze. I was too lost in my thoughts to notice that we had already reached school. But right now, I didn't care, there was only 1 person I wanted to see and I was going to find him.

_Wow, that was fast_I thought to myself before getting out of the car and unloading my things. After my things were unloaded and brought up to my new room. This room was neater than my previous one, but then again, with no sister around, it was expected. I said good bye to my mum and set off to find Ash. And I knew exactly where to find him, the Games Room.

Well, let's just say, it wasn't hard to find him in there. I knew it was him when I saw the raven hair sticking out of his blue hat. He had grown taller and stronger by the looks of it, but that could be an illusion after not having seen him for two long months. I snuck up behind him and put on a seductive voice and said "Hey hansom, someone like you, should be with a girl like me"

He spun around and smirked "Dawn, you know you can't fool me right?" Ash said

"I know, worth a shot though, right?" I replied slyly

"Not even worth that, I recognize your voice, no matter how hard you try to change it" He smirked. I could tell he was really getting an ego boost here

_Aww, he recognizes my voice_I thought to myself _but, it's time now for an ego kill_

"Maybe you recognize my voice, but can you recognize this" I said before leaning forward and kissing his cheek

"Yep, any day" He said with a slight blush

"Aww, Ashy's blushing" Ash's best friend Gary said laughing at him as he saw them "well done Dawn, you're the only person I know who can do that to Mr. Tough guy here"

"Shut it Gary" Ash snapped "So, how's Misty?" Ash smirked at him

Misty was my best friend, with me and Ash spending so much time together, her and Gary got really close and eventually started going out as well, kinda weird though, but I'm not complaining.

Well this year was slightly tougher than the last. It was expected of course, but despite the new piles of homework and the new difficulty of class, Ash and I still managed to meet up whenever we could. As exam time drew nearer though, these sessions became harder and harder to organize as both of us were suffocating under piles of work set by teachers, Prof. Birch especially.

During the two weeks of exams, we didn't have a chance to meet at all as both of us had our heads down in the books trying to pass our A levels. It was stressful yes, but when it finally ended we were on spring break, which was a relief.

One night I saw something on the student notice board that really caught my eye, senior prom. It was the biggest event of the year, there would be awards for the best dressed, best dancers and most important, king and queen. Last year May and Drew had won it, this year it was going to me and Ash. Now it was only a matter of him asking me, and of me learning to dance.

The next morning at breakfast Ash joined Misty and I at our table in the corner of the cafeteria. We spent a few minutes sharing answers from the exams and cursing prof. Birch, before Gary arrived. They then left to go "enjoy the weather" which we knew was code for make out session.

While Misty and Gary were busy snogging each other's faces off Ash began saying what I was waiting for since last night

"Hey Dawn, prom's coming up, are you going?" He asked

"yes" I replied happily

"Good, I have this friend who needs a date, is there any way you could go with him?" Ash asked cheekily.

"WHAT?" I asked shocked at the request

"What? My friend is a really great guy, you guys would get on great!" Ash said enthusiastically "His name's Ash, he's funny and handsome, totally your type, so you wanna go with him?"

"Don't flatter your friend too much, tell Ash that I said yes" I replied

"Ash would be very happy" He replied as leant forward and kissed me

I knew I only had a month to prepare for this day so I started and once, that afternoon, Misty and I went to town to search for the perfect dress for the occasion.

It had finally arrived, after a month of waiting, prom was finally tonight. After weeks of dance classes and days of selecting the perfect dress I was ready.

"Ready Dawn?" Misty asked emerging from the bathroom wearing a turquoise dress.

"Hopefully" I said worried whether my light green dress was enough "Do I look alright?"

"You look fine Dawn, he's your boyfriend, he'll think your beautiful no matter what you wear" She encouraged

"Thanks Misty" I said before the two of us set off.

The hall was decorated beautifully. There were pale blue confetti strips all along the walls, there was a disco ball shinning the blue lights all over the room. There he was, waiting for me with a huge smile on his face.

_Wow he's hansom_I thought

"I think I am the luckiest guy in this school" He said to me when we met

"And I think I am the luckiest girl" I said looking into his eyes

After a night of non-stop dancing, the announcer stepped up on the stage and said "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we hope you have enjoyed this year's senior prom. Now for the part everyone has been waiting for, the awards. The nominees for the best dress are Misty and Gary, Tracey and Solidad lastly we have Paul and Zoey, and the winners are Misty and Gary!"

"Yay" Misty squealed in happiness as she walked up to stage with Gary and got her award

"The nominees for the best Dancers are Paul and Zoey, Ash and Dawn lastly Brendan and Candice. The winner is Brendan and Candice" The announcer called out to the crowd

"Yes!" Brendan said as he took Candice by the hand and collected his award on stage

Sure I felt bad I didn't win, but I felt happy that two of my friends had won

"And lastly, the award we have all been waiting for, the King and Queen. The nominees are Misty and Gary, Paul and Zoey lastly Ash and Dawn" He announced

_Please be me, please be me, please be me_I prayed to myself

"And the winners are Ash and Dawn!" The announcer announced to the audience

Ash swooped down and kissed me, grabbed my hand and took me up to the stage. We took the award and once again I was swept off my feet with another with a mind blowing kiss from none other than my Ash.

This was my last year at this school and it was amazing.

**Still kinda sucks after editing, but ah well, I tried my best to fix it. **


End file.
